


Favorite Dessert

by aloe789



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Juliantina, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloe789/pseuds/aloe789
Summary: Valentina and Juliana go out to dinner with Guille and Renata even though both of them would rather stay in and spend time with each other





	Favorite Dessert

It finally seemed that everything was fine. More than fine actually. After all the things they had gone through, it finally seemed that Juliana and Valentina had a somewhat normal life. Of course, minus the attention they’re getting from reporters and paparazzi whenever there’s an event they’re both attending. But other than that, they were able to have a relationship like every other couple. 

The two lovebirds tried to spend as much time as possible with each other, which sometimes was difficult, because in between school work, classes and the apartment hunting, Val and Juls didn’t have that much time left for romantic getaways. So of course on one particular evening, an evening on which both of them were free from homework and other responsibilities, Valentina would’ve rather stayed at home with her girlfriend than to go out for dinner with her brother and his girlfriend. 

“Val, I know. I’d much rather stay here with you and cuddle but we can’t just bail on Guille like that. Not again”, Juliana said. A smirk formed on Valentina’s lips, her mind wandering to that time they indeed did cancel on her brother’s dinner invitation because both girls had better things to do. Those things being each other.

“I’m sorry but I can’t help it”, the taller girl said. “You look amazing in that outfit and I feel like we haven’t seen each other that much lately. I miss you.” Val’s lips formed into a pout and all Juliana wanted to do was kiss it away, which she immediately did.  
“Mi amor”, the dark haired girl whispered, “I’ve missed you too”, she added before connecting their lips again. 

Valentina took advantage of this moment to deepen the kiss. Her hands found Juliana’s hair and she pulled the other girl as close as possible. Both girls started to get lost in the heated kiss until the younger one broke the kiss. 

“As much as I want to do this right now, we have to stop or else we’re gonna be late, bebecita”. The blue eyed girl pouted, “I know, I know”, she said, “let’s go”. And with that both girls grabbed their purses and left Valentina’s room, knowing that if they didn’t leave now, they wouldn’t leave at all. 

After a twenty minute drive that felt like it was an hour long, they arrived at the restaurant they were supposed to meet Guille and Renata.

“Sorry, we’re a bit late”, Valentina started to apologize but her older brother was quick to interrupt her, “ I don’t have to know the details”, he said and gave her a knowing look to which Valentina rolled her eyes. “It’s not what you think”, she defended herself and Juliana.

“Let’s just order our food, alright?”, Guille suggested and moved his attention to the menu he was holding in his hands. Renata and Juliana gave each other o knowing look and chuckled. 

“Amor, don’t act like we’re saints”, Renata smirked. “We almost didn’t make it on time either, if you know what I mean”, she winked and everyone on the table minus Guille burst out into laughter. 

“One peaceful dinner. All I wanted was a nice and peaceful dinner with my girlfriend, my little sister and her girlfriend”, Valentina’s brother said while shaking his head. 

“Don’t be such a killjoy”, Valentina teased him.  
Before Guille could say anything, a waiter appeared and took their orders. 

“How’s fashion school going, Juliana”, he asked after the waiter left their table.  
“It’s going pretty well. It’s all I’ve imagined and more. I’m very happy that I get to study at such a prestigious school”, the dark haired girl beamed.

“Juls is working really hard on her projects and assignments. I’m very proud of her”, Valentina said. “I barely get to see her on some days though”, she added.

“I know what you mean”, Renata commented. “This one here”, she said while pointing to Guille, “can be a little workaholic too, from time to time”. After the whole situation with Eva and Lucia, Guille had to start taking his job at the company more seriously, which resulted in really late nights in the office. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m immensely proud of my girlfriend and very happy for her”, the blue eyed girl said and put her hand on Juliana’s leg, “but I really really miss her”, she added, eyes locking with the other girl’s. “Sometimes we don’t have much time for...”, her hand started to slowly draw patterns on her girlfriend’s knee, “... cuddles”, she finished and winked at Juliana. 

Juliana almost choked on her water when she felt her girlfriend’s hand move up her thigh.

“Are you okay?”, Valentina asked the girl, a mischievous smirk playing on her lips.  
Juliana gave her girlfriend a ‘what the hell are you doing’ look to which she just shrugged her shoulders.

The group immersed themselves in a conversation until the food arrived. Once everyone’s attention drifted to the food in front of them, the Carvajal girl took this as an opportunity to place her hand back on Juliana’s thigh. The dark haired girl held in her breath when she noticed her lover’s hand drifting painfully slow from her knee upwards and then downwards again. A part of her was disappointed that she didn’t wear a skirt but the other part of her, the more rational one was actually glad she chose to wear jeans for tonight’s dinner. 

Juliana tried to get the brunette’s attention without letting her bother in law and his girlfriend know what was happening. But that was not easy because the other girl purposefully kept her gaze away from Juliana. Valentina ate her food and held a conversation with Renata and Guille as if she wasn’t responsible for her girlfriend’s building arousal. 

Juliana never thought she’d be in a situation she was in right now. She thought about pushing Valentina’s hand away but she had missed the other girls touch way too much to do so. These past few weeks, both of them were busy and didn’t have a lot of time to be physical. Juliana had never considered herself to be a sexual person, but that changed the moment Valentina walked into her life. Now she can’t believe how she made it two weeks without having sex with her girlfriend. Valentina’s exploring hand drifted Juliana’s attention back to the present moment. When she realized that her girlfriend’s hand was now playing with the button of her jeans she decided to grab the hand in hers and hold it. This resulted in Valentina sending a playful smirk her way.

Juliana felt bad because Guille clearly wanted to spend a nice evening with his sister and her but all she could think about was how she was going to ravish her girlfriend later. That’s why she didn’t even notice him asking her a question. 

“Juliana?”, she finally heard him call her with a concerned look on his face. “Are you alright? You seem like you’re somewhere far away with your thoughts”, he added. 

“Yes, is everything fine, mi amor?”, Valentina asked with a smug look on her face. “What’s goin on in that pretty head of yours”, the taller girl asked as she leaned in closer. 

Juliana turned her head to Valentina and their faces were only inches apart. Two can play this game she thought and a brilliant idea crossed her mind.  
“Everything is fine. It’s perfect actually”, Juliana answered. “I was just thinking about a thing I need to do later”, she said while smirking at her girlfriend. 

The moment Guille and Renata’s attention was occupied by each other, Juliana took the opportunity to get back at her girlfriend. She leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. “You’re driving me crazy. All I can think about is how I’m gonna make you feel good later tonight”, the dark haired girl said and playfully bit Valentina’s earlobe.

Now it was the other girl’s turn to not believe what was currently happening. Her cheeks became flush and and she needed a moment to compose herself. All she wanted right now is grab her girlfriend’s hand and leave the restaurant to go home. She didn’t know for how long she’s gonna be able to survive this dinner. The blue eyed girl took a long sip of water to cool down. 

“You seem to be very thirsty, amorcito”, Juliana smirked. Oh how she wanted to kiss that stupidly cute smirk off of the girl’s face, Valentina thought. 

After some minutes, when Val thought she calmed down, she felt Juliana’s hand being placed on her knee. Her girlfriend was nonchalantly having a conversation with Guille and Renata, just like Valentina did a few minutes ago. All her mind could do was focus on the hand that was lazily drawing patterns on her thigh. 

“So, anyone up for a dessert?”, Guille asked after everyone finished their meals.  
“Yes, I’d love a dessert”, Renata exclaimed excitedly. 

Just when Valentina wanted to tell her brother that she was not up to stay at that restaurant any longer because all she wanted to do was to get her girlfriend home and make sweet love to her, Juliana interfered with her plan. 

“I’m in the mood for a dessert too. What about you, mi amor?”, she directed her gaze at Valentina.  
“To be honest, I’m kinda tired and would like to go home”, the younger Carvajal said.  
“Boo Val, you’re no fun”, Guille teased his sister.

“How can you not be in the mood for a delicious dessert, though”, Juliana asked her with a playful smirk on her lips.

Valentina decided that she’d had enough. She directed her attention to her girlfriend and and bit her plump lips.  
“We have dessert at home, babe”, she said in a sultry voice.  
“Oh, do we?”, Juliana feigned ignorance.  
“Mmh. You’re favorite kind even”, the brunette said. The other girl’s eyes widened. She decided that she teased her girl enough and stood up from her chair.

“Well, then let’s better get home as fast as possible”, she said while grabbing her purse.  
“I’ll let Alirio know that he can pick us up”, Valentina said and called her driver.  
With that, the two girls left the restaurant after saying goodbye to Guille and Renata who looked dumbfounded.  
“Wow, that must be some really good dessert”, Renata said with a laugh and Guille joined her. 

Valentina and Juliana were barely able to keep their hands off each other during the car drive. As soon as they exited the car, they quickly ran up to Val’s bedroom. Once inside, their lips connected and hands started to roam bodies. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night”, the taller girl admitted before placing another kiss onto the other girl’s lips.  
“Same here”, she replied while tugging Valentina’s shirt up.  
Juliana pushed her girlfriend onto her bed and crawled seductively on top of her.  
“Now I’d like to have that dessert I was promised”, she purred.  
Valentina bit her lip and pulled her into a soaring kiss.  
“Take what’s yours, bebecita”, she encouraged the dark haired girl, who hadn’t had to be told twice. 

Juliana’s lips landed on Valentina’s jaw, making their way towards her neck. A quiet moan escaped past the brunette’s lips when she felt her girlfriend’s lips sucking on her pulse point. Juliana made her way slowly downwards, and when she reached Valentina’s bra, she wasted no time removing it, the other girl helping her in the process. As soon as the bra was gone, the dark haired girl attached her lips to her lovers chest. Valentina let out a series of moans, which spurred the other girl on. Juliana was leaving a trail of kisses on every inch of skin she could reach until she reached the waistline of Valentina’s pants. 

“Take them off”, the blue eyes girl pleaded desperately.  
“Eager, aren’t we?”, Juliana teased.  
“Juls, please”, another plea escaped Valentina’s lips.

Juliana started to undo the taller girl’s pants and slowly dragged them down her beautiful and long legs. A pair of panties was all that separated her from Valentina’s wet and throbbing center. Before she could continue, the other girl sat up and quickly removed Juliana’s top and bra.  
“It wouldn’t be fair if I was the only one naked, now would it?”, Valentina suggested in a raspy voice.  
“Take your jeans off, too”, she added while unbuttoning Juliana’s pants. In mere seconds the other girl was left in only her panties too.

“Now were was I?”, Juliana asked playfully before her fingers started to draw invisible patterns on the brunette’s stomach, her abdominal muscles visibly contracting under the soft touch.  
“I believe you were about to have your promised dessert, mi amor”, Valentina said breathlessly. 

With that, Juliana didn’t waste any more time and slid the last article of clothing down her lovers legs. She quickly discarded it and took a few moments to admire the beauty that was lying in front of her.  
“Te amo”, Juliana said before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Valentina’s rosy lips. “Yo también te amo”, she responded after the kiss. 

Juliana’s hand found its place on her girlfriend’s hips, while their foreheads were pressed together. Deep blue eyes were looking into beautiful brown eyes. Her hand made its way slowly towards where Valentina needed it the most. As soon as her finger tips made contact with the heat there, both girls let out breathy moans. 

“You’re so wet”, Juliana commented with awe present in her voice.  
“That’s what you do to me, baby”, the other girl breathed.  
“I love how you’re always so wet for me”. 

Hearing that made Valentina groan. She placed her hand around the back of Juliana’s neck and pulled her in for another kiss and biting the girl’s lower lip in the process.  
She couldn’t take her lover’s teasing touches any longer, so she lifted her hips up, searching for more contact.  
Juliana leaned down and her lips started to leave soft kisses on the other girl’s stomach. One of Valentina’s hands found its place in the other girl’s hair, guiding her where she needed her. Soon, Juliana’s lips reached Valentina’s center.  
Electricity shot through the girl’s body. 

“Yes yes yes baby”, panted her lover while Juliana worked her tongue magically.  
Valentina’s hand tightened in Juliana’s hair. 

“Juliana, please”, she pleaded.  
“Please what?”, the other girl looked up and asked while slowly rubbing circles on her clit.  
“I need you inside me”, and with that Juliana’s fingers slowly entered Valentina, who let out a loud moan. 

Juliana was in awe. She loved seeing her girlfriend like this. Falling apart under her touch. She lived for those moments. The fact that only she got to see Valentina like this made her feel amazing. 

Soon, Valentina started to feel an orgasms building. She was close and Juliana knew it. Her fingers quickened their pace and her mouth sucked on her clit. That was all it took for Valentina to come apart. 

It took Valentina a couple of minutes to catch her breath. And once she did, she rolled on top of Juliana with a smirk on her lips.

“My turn”, the blue eyed girl said before she connected their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve written in ages and the first time I’ve ever written smut. I hope you like it.


End file.
